La casa del terror urbano: Especial Halloween
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: Syaoran Lee sólo quería enamorar a Sakura, pero lo que no pensó fue que entrar en esa sombría casa no era la mejor idea para una cita romántica. Muchas cosas pasarán, pero siempre deben recordar que no se juega en casas antiguas, mucho menos en la casa del terror urbano.


**Disclaimer:** _"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"._

_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, sino a CLAMP, pero la trama es toda mía._

* * *

LA CASA DEL TERROR URBANO: _ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN_

Dentro del pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda, cruzando por la segunda avenida de la calle Mayers se encontraba la escalofriante casa de los señores Tsukishiro, Yue y Sonomi. Esta mansión de varios metros de alto y de casi cien metros de ancho era una hacienda húmeda, grande e impotente, la vieja casa se alzaba sobre uno de los terrenos más solitarios que se hallaban en uno de los extremos de la ciudad y su altura por increíble que parezca rebasaba la de los más grandes árboles existentes en el lugar.

La pareja de esposos eran anormalmente altos y se veían exactamente como polos opuestos. El señor Tsukishiro poseía un cabello más blanco que la misma nieve y unos ojos azules que daban la impresión de estar congelados. Su mujer, Sonomi, era de un corto cabello café y ojos color pardo, que, a pesar de tener un aspecto completamente normal, no poseían vida alguna y eso era lo que causaba terror en todo aquel que la observara.

Sin duda alguna, todos los años en la misma fecha, esa mansión era el objetivo de bromas y apuestas entre los hijos y nietos de la ciudad. A los jóvenes pobladores, se les ocurría nuevos trucos para molestar a la pareja de esposos, pero todos los años ocurría lo mismo. Si llenaban de papel su casa, a la siguiente mañana todo había desaparecido por completo, nunca se supo cuál era el secreto de la mansión o porque todos los desastres causados desaparecían después de un rato. Muchas teorías fueron presentadas y todas y cada una de ellas eran más improbables que las anteriores.

Finalmente, los ahora ancianos que se decían dueños de la propiedad, habían fallecido y las bromas habían cesado. Sin embargo, los extraños incidentes que ahí ocurrían no se detuvieron, es más, aumentaron debido a las "apariciones" que decían habían dentro de la mansión y por ese motivo, esa casa adquirió el apodo de "La casa del terror urbano".

…

Sakura Kinomoto, una niña alegre y risueña tenía un grupo de amigos que adoraban hacer bromas entre ellos y el día de Halloween era una tradición hacer una competencia y quién ganara tendría inmunidad ante cualquier broma por quince días.

Los equipos eran estos:

Eriol y Tomoyo, sin duda los más inteligentes.

Chijaru y Yamazaki, los más traviesos.

Rika y Naoko, eran las más creativas a la hora de hacer bromas.

Y Sakura y Syaoran, eran los que creaban las bromas más increíbles de todas.

Pero este año todos excepto la pequeña Sakura sabían lo que iba a pasar realmente, pues finalmente, Syaoran le iba a declarar a Sakura su amor, así que para ayudarlo en su plan habían decidido no realizar el concurso y en vez de eso crear un plan para que Syaoran tuviera su momento para declarársele, obviamente incluyendo en el plan al día de Halloween.

- El plan es fácil, ustedes andan de forma casual, los asustamos y ella se dejará caer en tus brazos- dijo Naoko con una sonrisa, a ella le encantaba asustar a cualquiera.

-Creo que eso es algo muy cruel-defendió Tomoyo, ella estaba en contra de todas las bromas pesadas que se hacían entre ellos.

-Y para nada romántico- apoyó Rika.

- En realidad creo que es una gran idea- dijo un pensativo Syaoran.

-¿Sí? ¿Enserio?- pregunto Naoko incrédula- ¡Genial!

-Pero Syaoran… -comenzó Tomoyo, pero Sakura entró al salón justo en ese momento.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó acercándose al grupo.

-Ajustando los últimos detalles para la gran noche-dijo Eriol.

Podría decirse que Eriol era como el líder del grupo, calmado e inteligente, siempre sabía qué hacer. Y es por eso que él y Tomoyo eran novios.

Del grupo sólo Sakura y Syaoran quedaban solteros, todos los demás estaban emparejados con alguien. Eriol y Tomoyo, Chijaru y Yamazaki, Rika y un alumno mayor que ella llamado Yoshiyuki _Terada,__hasta Naoko tenía un novio extranjero que estudiaba en un instituto diferente. Es por eso que todos esperaban expectantes que el romance entre Sakura y Syaoran naciera y finalmente se hicieran novios._

_Syaoran ya había avanzado un poco en su relación con Sakura, pero como ella era tan despistada, sin una declaración formal, nunca se daría cuenta._

_…_

_Y así pasaron los siguientes días, entre secretos, susurros y planes hasta que llegó el 31 de octubre, el día de Halloween, la fecha tan esperada por el grupo de amigos y más que nada por el impaciente Syaoran._

_El plan hasta ahora era ir a la vieja mansión Tsukishiro y asustar a Sakura para que Syaoran pudiera abrazarla y consolarla, luego, "accidentalmente" llegarían al patio y trasero donde Chijaru y Yamazaki habían preparado una cena para ellos y ahí Syaoran podría declarársele finalmente._

-El plan es perfecto, tiene amor, terror, suspenso, aventura…- dijo Tomoyo soñadora.

-¡Lo sé! Sakura lo va a adorar…

**2 horas después**

Ya todo estaba listo dentro de la casa para asustar a Sakura. Habían fantasmas, zombies, momias y vampiros por todos lados. Syaoran iba caminando junto a Sakura para entrar en la casa Tsukishiro, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió sola soltando un espantoso chirrido. Cuando el sonido llegó a los oídos de los dos chicos, ambos se estremecieron y por su cabeza pasó la idea de que estar ahí quizá no era la mejor idea de todas, pero ambos tenían planes y no iban a abandonarlos por una puerta ruidosa.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- preguntó Syaoran un poco preocupado.

-Si… ¿y tú?

-Si… bien…

Siguieron caminando y cuando entraron finalmente a la mansión lo primero que vieron fue un gran salón con un candelabro de cristal colgando del techo. El piso era de color rojo opaco y sólo se podían observar dos grandes ventanales a los costados del mismo. Justo en frente se extendían dos escaleras, una del lado derecho y otra del lado izquierdo, ambas se dirigían a una puerta doble en el piso superior. En medio de las escaleras había una pequeña puerta que de seguro daba paso a la cocina, el comedor y a algunas habitaciones.

Cuando dieron un paso al frente, las puertas detrás de ellos se cerraron con otro estruendo haciendo saltar de su lugar a Sakura y a Syaoran.

"_No debes asustarte, todo es provocado por tus amigos, no hay nada extraño aquí"- pensó Syaoran en un intento por calmarse._

-¡AAAHHHHHH!- gritó Sakura, señalando algo detrás de Syaoran y viéndolo con terror.

Inmediatamente Syaoran se volteó y vio lo que Sakura estaba señalando.

Uno de los vitrales del costado izquierdo estaba siendo iluminado por la luna y debido a eso se podía ver perfectamente como una enorme cantidad de sangre chorreaba por él y como todo se comenzaba a poner oscuro debido a que la sangre era tan espesa que lograba bloquear la luz casi por completo.

Syaoran, ahora aterrado, decidió darse la vuelta para no verlo más, pero el ventanal del lado opuesto no estaba mejor, en realidad, por este no sólo caía sangre, sino que también se leían las palabras:

"FUERA DE NUESTRO HOGAR O SE ARREPENTIRÁN"

En ese momento tomó la mano de una Sakura que parecía estar en Shock y corrió hasta la puerta. Inútilmente intentó abrirla y al darse cuenta de que estaban atrapados, volvió a jalar a Sakura pero ésta vez en dirección opuesta a la puerta, Syaoran ahora la guiaba a través del salón hasta la puertecita en medio de las escaleras, pero ésta tampoco estaba abierta.

Desesperado, Syaoran corrió con Sakura pisándole los talones escaleras arriba. Nada estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, según este, sólo unos cuantos dibujos de cartón o sus amigos con disfraces debieron aparecer, pero ni el mejor bromista habría sido capaz de lograr tal truco con la sangre.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de subir las escaleras, Syaoran descubrió que la puerta doble que había allí sí estaba abierta. Inmediatamente, tiró de ellas con la mano que tenía libre, pero al parecer su fuerza no fue suficiente, pues tuvo que soltar a Sakura para poder utilizar ambas manos. Cuando logró abrirlas, él y Sakura entraron corriendo y llegaron al final del pasillo donde, al abrir la puerta que ahí había se encontraron con otra sorpresa. Chijaru y Yamazaki estaban ahí, pero no preparando ningún tipo de broma, ni nada parecido. Ellos se encontraban en el suelo, sangrando y con los ojos cerrados.

Tanto Sakura como Syaoran quedaron paralizados al ver tal escena frente a sus ojos y cuando Syaoran se acercó para verlos mejor, las puertas detrás de él se cerraron por completo, separándolo de la asustada Sakura que se había quedado sola en el pasillo de la escalofriante casa.

En aquel momento, la cabeza de Syaoran estaba por estallar pues tenía a dos de sus mejores amigos muriéndose en la misma habitación en donde él se encontraba y también estaba Sakura, la dulce Sakura que tan solo había sido la víctima de sus crueles intentos por enamorarla. Patético ¿No creen? Que para poder invitar a salir a una chica, casi tenga que matarla…

Mientras Syaoran pensaba en que podía hacer, comenzó a escuchar unos desgarradores gritos provenientes del pasillo, unos gritos que reconoció sin duda como los de Sakura. Por el orificio de la cerradura observó como Sakura era atacada por un hombre enmascarado que la tenía sujeta por la espalda y le tapaba la boca.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Syaoran desesperado empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza en busca de poder abrirla y socorrer a Sakura.

De repente los gritos cesaron y Syaoran volvió a asomarse por el orificio de la cerradura, pero esta vez no logró ver el pasillo ni a Sakura, esta vez lo único que llegó a ver antes de alejarse de la puerta despavorido fue la cara del enmascarado que había atacado a Sakura a centímetros de la suya.

Gritando y corriendo, Syaoran pudo visualizar una ventana en el fondo de la habitación justo a un lado de sus amigos que seguían en el suelo. Syaoran rápidamente se acercó a la ventana y con todo el dolor de su alma se agachó junto a Chijaru y Yamazaki y le prometió que volvería por ellos.

-Volveré, yo lo juro- dijo Syaoran antes de asomarse por la ventana y lanzarse al árbol que tenía en frente.

Cuando llegó al suelo, corrió de vuelta a la entrada principal y al abrir la puerta pudo ver que el salón ahora era iluminado por una brillante luz que provenía de la puerta que se encontraba en medio de las escaleras, justo al frente del asombrado Syaoran.

_Syaoran_

_Syaoran_

_Syaoran_

Syaoran escuchó su nombre provenir del mismo lugar que la luz y como un acto involuntario se acercó a la puerta abierta frente a él y cuando estuvo lo más cerca que se podía estar, dejó de escuchar su nombre y la luz se apagó. Un instante después, la luz se volvió a encender pero sólo iluminaba una pequeña silla que había dentro de lo que parecía la cocina familiar.

En la silla, se encontraba un pequeño sobre, al acercarse, Syaoran notó que era su nombre el que estaba escrito sobre el papel blanco y cuando lo abrió pudo ver que se trataba de una carta de Sakura.

Una carta donde le decía que se encontraba bien y que quizá, sólo quizá todo fuera un sueño y pudieran volver a casa pronto. Que realmente lo amaba y que esperaba volver a verlo en el futuro.

Se podía notar que era una carta de despedida, pero Syaoran no lograba entender porqué Sakura se estaría despidiendo de él de esa forma y… ¿cuándo había escrito la carta? Nada tenía sentido para Syaoran, excepto quizá una parte insignificante de la carta que decía:

"Te amo con todo mi ser y en realidad espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto"

A pesar de todo lo que revoloteaba en su cabeza, Syaoran no pudo dejar de repetir esa frase en su cabeza "Te amo con todo mí ser".

_Syaoran_

_Syaoran_

_Syaoran_

De repente Syaoran vio todo negro y al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver la cara preocupada de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-¡Sakura!- gritó

-Syaoran, todo está bien… todos están bien- lo tranquilizó Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Syaoran muy desorientado. No sabía ni en dónde estaba.

-Pues, cuando entraste en la mansión y cerramos las puertas, comenzaste a temblar y caíste al suelo. Creemos que te golpeaste tan duro que te desmayaste y como no despertabas tuvimos que salir de nuestro escondite y contarle a Sakura lo que en realidad estaba pasando- dijo Eriol.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Syaoran abriendo un poco los ojos para ver su entorno, pero al estar algo mareado no aguantó y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama en la que se encontraba.

-Estás en mi casa- dijo Tomoyo –era la más cercana y nos costó un poco traerte entonces era la mejor opción que teníamos.

- ¿Y Chijaru? ¿Y Yamazaki? ¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó desesperado Syaoran.

-Todos están bien, muy preocupados por ti… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que te ocurrió?- preguntó Eriol.

-No, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño mientras estaba inconsciente…- Syaoran ya no veía ni a Tomoyo ni a Eriol, ahora lo único que podía ver era el gran ventanal que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación de Tomoyo.

-¿Y de qué se trataba?- preguntaron sus amigos repetidamente pero Syaoran se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado en su sueño. Por algún extraño motivo no lograba recordarlo para nada.

-No lo sé… no lo recuerdo- mientras más luchaba Syaoran por recordarlo, más se le iba olvidando. Lo único que él sabía era que quería ver a Sakura y quería verla pronto, porque sino esa ansiedad que sentía iba a acabar con él.

-Quiero ver a Sakura- dijo decidido Syaoran mientras intentaba salir de la cama donde se encontraba.

-No, tú quédate aquí, no te muevas, yo la llamaré- dijo Tomoyo manteniendo a Syaoran recostado en la cama.

Cuando Sakura entró en la habitación, Syaoran se sentó rápidamente y suspiró de alivio al verla parada sana y salva frente a él.

-Syaoran…- dijo Sakura acercándose a la cama y sentándose en uno de los bordes cerca de donde estaba Syaoran viéndola expectante. –Nos preocupamos mucho por ti, cuando te caíste al suelo, yo… yo pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido… y… - ahora lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Sakura.

-Yo… no sabía que hacer y ahí es cuando aparecieron Eriol y Tomoyo y me explicaron todo y yo… Syaoran yo…

Syaoran estaba conmovido por como Sakura se había preocupado por él, como a pesar de saber la bizarra manera en la que él quería declarar su amor, ella no había salido huyendo, como ella podía estar llorando en frente de él y verse así de adorable.

Syaoran acercó su mano a la mejilla de Sakura y le limpió sus lágrimas, seguidamente comenzó a acercar su rostro a el de ella lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso que le demostró a Syaoran que Sakura también lo había estado esperando ansiosamente.

Sus labios se separaron por la falta de aire, pero sus frente quedaron unidas mientras ambos se veían a los ojos. Sakura pudo ver que Syaoran siempre había estado ahí para ella y que en cierta forma ella siempre supo que él iba a ser la persona más especial en su vida. Syaoran por otro lado estaba confirmando su amor por la bella Sakura al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo veían con dulzura.

Pasaron los meses y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, era Halloween de nuevo, pero esta vez, los amigos ya no querían hacer bromas, tampoco querían llenar la casa Tsukishiro con papel higiénico, mucho menos realizar el concurso que ya no era más que una tradición olvidada. Ahora sólo querían gozar la compañía de los amigos que tenían y de las parejas tan maravillosas que estaban a su lado.

Nadie ha vuelto a entrar a la mansión Tsukishiro desde ese día, pero Syaoran Lee nunca pudo olvidar lo que le sucedió. Así que pase lo que pase, nunca olviden que esa es la casa del terror urbano.

* * *

Mi primer fic de miedo! Wooo! Estoy emocionada… temblaron? Los asusté? Sinceramente tengo que agradecerle a la creadora del reto de Halloween que me impulso a crear este fic que siento yo me quedó muy bien! Reviews? Aplausos para FrutillaConLecheCondensada!

**Si les gustó voten por mí en el Foro: Comunidad Sakuriana**

Nos leemos!

Bye!

Teffistar XD


End file.
